Because It's Over
by Selena Marie Weasley
Summary: my Deathly Hallows pt 2 fic, kind of a sequel to Because You Love Her. Ron's POV each chapter is a different ron/hermione moment from the movie. See authors note for more info, and please read and review! Thanks!
1. Finally

**So this is my part 2 fic to go with part 1fic, Because You Love Her. Once again this is in second person but Ron's POV. Unlike my first one each moment will be a different chapter and will go in order of the movie. Keep in mind I have only seen the movie twice so I am sorry if I get some of the details wrong. **

**And here is my 1****st**** chapter, taking place in the Chamber of Secrets. **

She thinks your idea was brilliant. Now you both are standing in front of the Chamber of Secrets, you speak in parstletongue like you've heard Harry do in his sleep. Glancing at her you see her smile, she's impressed and you feel happy despite what is going on above you.

The chamber is huge, stone snakes line a walk with water on both sides. Then you see it the basilisk skeleton with fangs still in tact. You walk over to it and pull one out. She is waiting for you a few feet away. She has the cup in her hand, and all of the sudden you have an idea. You hand her the basilisk fang and tell her she should destroy the cup, she says she can't but you tell her she can, because you have faith in her and know she can do it.

Kneeling you set the cup down on the stone and look up at her as she holds the basilisk fang ready to stab it. You stand up and look at her and give her an encouraging smile. She takes a deep breath raising the fang and brings it down on the horcrux with great force. The horcrux explodes into the black swirls. Then the water on the side of the walk is rising up, you grab her hand and begin to run. There is no time right now to tell her how brilliant she was. In the end the water catches up with you and drenches you both.

Both of you turn to look at each other and you know she is thinking the same thing you are. At the same time you both step towards each other and your lips meet. You wrap your arms around her, trying to get as close as possible she responds by doing the same thing. You feel like you could fly, you have been waiting for this moment forever and now you know she feels the same.

After some time you pull away, you stare at her, she stares at you and grins and you can't help but smile too. You take her hand and lace her fingers with yours, she is still smiling and together you walk out of the chamber of secrets, feeling happier than you ever had before, because you have finally kissed the girl you love.

**Please review! It makes my day! Next up the Room of Requirement will be up tomorrow. **


	2. That's My Girlfriend!

**Alright so this one is set in the room of requirement. It's basically straight from the movie except instead of riding her own broom Hermione rides on Ron's, like she does in the book. Oh and Crabbe is in it like in the book instead of Blaise. **

You see Harry talking to Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle, their wands out. Goyle shoots a curse at Harry. To your right she has her wand out, you share a look with her and at the same time you both shout "Expelliarmus". They turn to look at the both of you, Harry is pleased but the others weren't exactly thrilled. Crabbe raises his wand and calls her a mudblood before shooting a killing curse at her. Thankfully she dives out of the way and you react immediately.

Wand out you charge at them yelling that she's your girlfriend, the words are out of your mouth before you realized what you have said but at the moment you could care less, you need to go after the one who tried to kill her and hope she is okay with the title. You leave her with Harry to help him find the diadem because she is safe with him.

All three began to fire curses at you; you fight them off sending of curses of your own. Then all of the sudden fire erupts from Crabbe's wand, the fire grows and you know its not normal fire. You run as fast as you can back to her and Harry yelling. When you reach them you grab her hand and pull her after you, you need to get her out before anything bad happens. She keeps up with your past holding your hand tightly and you know she is scared. Harry is behind but finally catches up before firing a spell that pushes the fire back a little bit, all of you fall and next to you is the set of brooms you throw one to Harry and grab one for yourself and her knowing she can't fly a broom. You pull her on behind and feel her arms wrap around her.

You take off and fly over the fire that is growing and destroying the room of requirement. And you wonder how many more near death experiences you are going to have tonight.

**Thanks for reading! Please review and let me know what you think, reviews are appreciated. Next up the death of Lavender Brown. **


	3. Innocent

**Alright here is Lavender's death. Its short but I like it. **

All three of you run down the corridors, she is about to run ahead but Harry holds her back just as a spell shoots by and you couldn't be more thankful. Harry shoots a spell at the same death eater before you continue to run.

You concentrate on making it down to the boat shack alive. All of the sudden she stops and screams "NO!" You stop to look up the steps and see Greyback bent over a student, she fires a spell at him that sends the werewolf through the window behind him, she gasps and see why. Lavender Brown dead.

Neither of you have time to do anything but follow Harry. By the look on her face you can tell she no longer hates your ex-girlfriend and you can tell that it's affecting her. And you feel strange, you never thought someone as innocent as Lavender would die tonight. And you all know she won't be the only one.

**So after I watched the movie the first time and I saw the scene and I was shocked, for some reason I didn't remember Lavender being attacked in the book, but then again she didn't die and in the movie I'm pretty sure she was dead. Anyways, this scene just wouldn't leave me alone and I had to do something with it. Enough with my ramblings now. **

**Please review after reading, I really appreciated it! Next up Snape's death which may be up tonight since its another short one. Review!**


	4. Unexpected

**Okay here is the next chapter. Snape's death. I did change it a little bit so it could be a Ron/Hermione moments. I know that I what I did here didn't exactly happen in the movie but bear with me. Thanks!**

You have finally made it down to the boat shack where inside Voldemort is with Snape. The three of you crouch down and listen. And when Voldemort has Nagini kill Snape, you flinch at every attack as does she and Harry. You never thought you would feel bad for the professor you have hated since first year.

You move a hand forward to take hers, and you are finally getting used to the feeling of her hand in yours, and you squeeze it.

Then it's over and you heard Voldemort apparate. Harry gets up immediately to see Snape. She gets up too and you follow right behind her and you know this will be the 2nd unexpected death tonight.

**And the end of another chapter. You know what to do please! Next chapter up tomorrow will be Fred's death. And in case you didn't get the previous hint… Review!**


	5. Losing a Brother

**Thank you to all who have reviewed. I know most of these are short but I am just trying to keep them like they are in the movie. But I will try to add a few more of Ron's thoughts if I can. And here is Fred's Death. **

You've made your way back to the castle after Voldemort's last announcement. All three of you dread who you are going to see dead. As you enter the destroyed and crumbling castle she wonders where everyone is then you step inside the still somewhat intact Great Hall.

Not many people notice you because they are focused on the dead. You three walk past a couple of bodies you don't know but then you see Tonks and Lupin laying next to each other hands almost touching.

You continue farther in and then you see your family gathered in a circle, weeping you let go of her hand to see who it is, dread taking over. George turns to you; tears falling freely you look down and see Fred. George hugs you and you hug back your heart aches with the lost of your brother who didn't deserve this. One of your first thoughts is what will George be like after this? Then all at once memories of Fred go through your mind so quickly but you can remember every one of them. Then you kneel in front of your dead brother and the finally the tears have come. And it all sinks in you won't see him every again. You won't hear him laugh again or make jokes, he won't give you hell anymore, and you'll never hear them finish each other's sentences. Your family will never be the same again and you're pretty sure everyone knows it. Molly reaches over and strokes your hair as she continues to look down at her son.

For a moment rage takes over and you want to kill some death eaters for what they did to your brother. You get up quickly yelling about killing someone, your family doesn't do anything because you know they feel the same way. And then you notice Harry isn't there anymore and even more anger takes over. Then you hear a voice saying your name, begging you to calm down. And you know it's her and you try to calm down for her. She walks over to you and you feel her gentle hand on your arm and you are thankful that she is here. This time when you turn to her, she takes your hand and leads you away from your family and out of the Great Hall. You are glad because you don't know how much more you could've stand being in there. She leads you down some steps before she finally sits down and you sit next to her. Then you hold both of her hands in yours and slowly stroke hers with your thumb. Both of you are crying, you for your brother, and her for everyone who has died.

She doesn't say anything, which you are grateful for. This moment right here is just what you needed.

**I think this one is one of my favorites I have done so far. I went through and added more of Ron's feelings on the death of Fred so I hope that makes everyone happy. Thanks for reading and don't forget to review. Next up the scene on the steps where Harry comes to tell them he is going to the forbidden forest. And once again review!**


	6. Losing a Best Friend

**This is continuation from the last chapter, it takes place directly after it. Since this scene in the movie is short and basically cuts off after Harry leaves I decided to keep it going and write what I think happened between them after he left. So enjoy!**

A few moments later she rests her head on your shoulder, but neither of you say anything yet. Then when the tears have stopped for both of you, you finally open your mouth to speak. You begin to talk about Fred and all the memories you have of him. She doesn't say anything, because she doesn't need to, she just sits there listening to you smiling every once in a while. And you know that as long as she is by your side you will be able to get through the death of your brother.

Then she suddenly get up, your turn around and see Harry, and then her running up the steps to meet him, you slowly get up but don't say anything.

You listen as they talk, she asks if he's been to the Forbidden Forest, he answers no, but he is going there now. Now you speak and tell him he can't, because you know that's suicide. But he ignores you and goes on to tell both of you that he must and how he's known for months and how she must've known too. At first you don't know what he is talking about but then you put it together, he's a horcrux and he's giving himself up.

Her begging breaks you out of your realization, she is crying now but you know it isn't going to stop Harry; he's going to go anyway. You watch her throw her arms around him tightly as he hugs her back. This time you aren't jealous and you realize there was never anything going on between them, they've always just been best friends.

When Harry pulls away he says something to her and then walks away. You move down the steps so you are next to her and you both watch him slowly disappear knowing you won't see him again.

Once he is out of sight she turns to you sobbing, you wrap her in your arms. Your chin rests on her head and few tears escape and fall onto her head as you both mourn your best friend and all the others who have died tonight.

**So what did you think? Please review! Next up will be their reaction to Harry's "death". Thanks for reading. **


	7. Is Harry Really Dead?

**Okay here is the next chapter. Thank you to all that have reviewed. **

Everyone suddenly leaves the Great Hall, there is a commotion outside. Side by side you both go to see what is happening. Outside you see a crowd of Death Eaters, then Voldemort and then you finally see it, Hagrid holding a dead Harry.

She makes a small gasp beside you but you are too numb to do anything. Your best friend is dead and you can't believe it seems so unreal. After so many times he has come close to death and now it has finally happened. Right now you don't know how to react so you stand there and listen to Voldemort.

You watch Neville step forward and say something to Voldemort but you don't listen your eyes are on your dead best friend. Then you see Neville flying backwards and it all happens at once. While everyone is watching Neville, Harry rolls from Hagrid's arms and runs. Everyone is cheering while Death Eaters flee and Voldemort goes after him.

She turns to you, smiling and you cant help but smile either and she flings her arms around your neck but they don't stay there for long because she pulls away and presses her lips to yours quickly. Both of you are happy you didn't lose your best friend. Now all you have to do is kill the snake. That should be easy right?

**Sorry its so short but its all I could come up with for that scene. So what did you think? Please review. Next up killing nagini.**


	8. Thank You Neville

**So sorry I haven't updated in a few days. My friend came over and we had a Harry Potter marathon and saw part 2 again. Anyways here is the scene where Neville kills Nagini. Its not my best but here you go. **

You both run down the steps, hand in hand after two attempts to kill Nagini the snake is now right behind you. She looks back for a moment and judging by her reaction you realize how close the snake really is. Now its your turn to look back. Nagini is only a few feet away, you shoot a curse at it bit doesn't work. If anything it makes the snake angrier.

You reach the end of the stairs and trip over a pile of rubble and fall back, your arms around her as she falls into you. Nagini's mouth opens wide as its about to lunge for the both of you. Closing you eyes you think about the girl in your arms. At least she is with you right now even though you would rather she would live. You know you are about die and now at least you'll be okay because you finally kissed her, you won't die wondering what you two could be. At least now you know.

Then just as the snake opens her mouth and is about to lunge at the both of you, Neville comes out of nowhere holding the sword of Gryffindor. And before the snake can attack you Neville slices its head off and it explodes into a black cloud. You both are alive. Now the snake is dead and Harry can defeat Voldemort for good now.

She lets out a sigh of relief and moves her head into your neck and your put you hand on the top of her head and hug her close, happy that Neville saved you both. And now all you have to do is find the right time to tell her you love her.

**So what did you think? I hope I did the scene justice. So please review and tell me what you think. Next up the scene in the Great Hall when its all over. **


	9. It's About Time

**Okay here is the 2****nd**** to last chapter. The scene where Ron and Hermione walk into the Great Hall holding hands after it is all over. **

After a few moments you both get up from the pile of stones you had fallen onto. You stand up first and offer a hand to her, she takes it smiling and you help her to her feet. Neither of you say anything on your way to the Great Hall. You know the battle is over, you know Harry killed Voldemort.

Both of you are content just holding hands, tonight has brought you closer to each other and it was a confirmation that you know you can't live without her.

Now you enter the Great Hall you see Harry standing there, when you make eye contact he smiles and makes his way over to the two of you. Before he says anything he looks down at your hands and raises an eyebrow, you both looked down at your intertwined hands and looked at each other for a brief moment before she smiles shyly at Harry. Harry stares for a moment before grinning and rolling his eyes as if to say: It's about time. And you can't help but agree.

**So what did you think? There will be one more bonus chapter however it won't be up for two weeks since I am going to Georgia. But please review anyway! Thanks!**


End file.
